


Carried Away

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Root sets a trap for Shaw. Harold and John get caught in it.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese, Root/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 23
Kudos: 55





	Carried Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MnemonicMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnemonicMadness/gifts).

As Christmas week approaches, Root tapes a large bough of mistletoe above the door inside the subway car. Shaw is too observant to fall for it.

“I’m not going anywhere near you until you take that thing down.”

Root steps out, smiling. “Good thing you don’t have to.” She produces another sprig from her back pocket, spinning it casually between finger and thumb.

Shaw rolls her eyes. “Oh, come on. You’re not going to chase me, how old are you?”

Root lunges. Shaw takes off.

A commotion of clicking heels, followed by a happy squeal from Root as Shaw flips her onto the floor, throwing the mistletoe onto the tracks out of reach.

Shaw wags a stern finger in her face. “Root! Finch is trying to work.”

Harold keeps typing but suppresses a smile. He is staying well out of this. They quieten down and he immerses himself in work again. He loses an hour before straightening up, stretching his sore back. His stomach grumbles. He should probably go out and fetch some lunch for everyone. He collects his hat and coat and locks his workstation before backing out of the door - and bumping into someone.

“Oh! Mr. Reese. I thought you were working today.” John steadies him and Harold takes two steps back, quickly scanning him for injuries, finding none. 

“I was. Just came from the precinct.” He lifts a finger and investigates the edge of a leaf by touch, quizzically, not glancing at Harold. He seems more like a real Detective every day.

Harold feels the need to explain. “One of Root’s ideas.” He nods over at Root and Sameen. They’ve ended up snuggling on the bench.

Reese drops his arm, follows Harold’s gaze, unperturbed. “Okay. Did it work?”

“Ms Shaw was suitably annoyed, although not as much as she pretends to be.”

Harold smiles at him. John stares back. 

“Are we going to…?” Reese gestures between them.

Harold shrugs. “It’s perfectly fine to ignore tradition. None of us are living traditional lives.” He half expects John to thank him and move out of the way.

But he doesn’t take the easy route. “With Samaritan out there…We don’t need to invite any more bad luck than we’re already handling.”

“That’s true.” Harold hears himself agreeing to kiss John and the paranoid part of his brain tries to protest. His doubt is quickly smothered by the fact that he really, really wouldn’t mind. It’s Christmas, and it’s just a kiss. He’s not admitting to anything. He thinks he might regret passing up on the opportunity far more. He has always wondered…

John moves a step nearer. “How do you want to do this?”

Harold’s still clutching his hat and coat over one arm, but he can pluck at the edge of John’s jacket with his free hand. He pecks him on the lips. His aim is a little off, catching the corner of John’s mouth, but he doesn’t seem to mind. The backs of his fingers barely brush Harold’s chin, and then his mouth opens, and Harold’s eyes close. He can’t resist trying again.

They only break apart when someone wolf whistles. He had momentarily forgotten they were there.

Reese is grinning. “You’re a good kisser, Finch. Doesn’t surprise me.”

“Thank you.” Harold says, and then flees. Sandwiches. That’s what they need. Sandwiches.


End file.
